The constant need to increase productivity and to design reliable tools to accomplish various productive activities has led to a plurality of developments in many fields of technology.
In agriculture, many types of tools and working vehicles are available to accomplish the various tasks at hand. The number of tasks and the size of fields and lands which needs to be taken care often necessitate very efficient machineries and tools, especially when the laws of market and productivities are involved.
These past years, many agricultural operations have been automated to achieve more precision and to optimize time, money and product resources. As an example, auto-piloting systems have already been introduced for agricultural vehicles.
Most of these auto-piloting systems necessitate an electro-hydraulic control box mounted on the steering servo-direction of the vehicle. Even though this solution proves to be robust and reliable since the user stays in control on board of the vehicle when the system is operating, such auto-piloting systems often requires specific parts for specific vehicles and a more expensive installation involving hydraulics. Further, the installation of such systems on existing vehicle may annul the warranty of other parts of vehicles which were not initially designed to interface with the components of the control mechanisms.